


One call away

by Jellysaw1122



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellysaw1122/pseuds/Jellysaw1122
Summary: What happens if Maggie believes that she doesn't deserve a future with Alex?  This one-shot wants Sanvers to stay together forever and ever :D (also many time jumps)





	One call away

  **Previously on Supergirl**

"I didn't know you had such a way with kids" Maggie smirked, genuinely amused (and deeply in love).

Alex scoffed and gleamed, "Ah, well, secret talent. You'll thank me one day when we have kids."

However, Maggie looked apprehensive, stopping in her tracks. The redhead asked like a confused puppy with worry in her eyes, "What? You do want to have kids, right?"

Both girls hearts stopped. "I guess we never really talked about this," the detective smiled nervously. "but um... I've never really seen myself as a mom."

Maggie looked to Danvers, waiting for her reaction. "Is that ok?"

Taking a short breath, Alex smiled and shook her head, slightly disappointed "Yeah, no, of course. I mean it's something we should talk about" Alex said hoping to change her mind in the future.

* * *

**3 Months Later**

 "Hey Maggs, remember that one time we talked about kids? Could we possibly continue that conversation" Alex asked uncertain of fiancee's  reaction 

"uhh sure?" knowing that this conversation would end badly, Maggie still agreed because she loved Alex too much to say no

"Do you want to have kids with me in the future? Like a year or 2 after getting married?" Alex asked hopefully

"I'm sorry babe, I really don't imagine myself ever being a mother" Maggie apologetically replies 

"Not even with me?" Alex asked still holding on to some hope 

"Look, Danvers, I wish I could open myself up to having kids but think about it this way, if our kid gets bullied in school just because she or he has 2 moms,I don't think I will ever forgive myself if that happens" Maggie replies brutally honest 

"We could home school them?"Alex tries to convince her

"We can't do that forever danvers. Plus we both have jobs that keep us away from home. It's 11.50pm and this is the normal time I usually get back!" Maggie responds getting frustrated 

"Why can't you just try to look at this from my point of view?" Alex asked raising her voice "I have given up so many things for you, why can't you just do this for me?'

"I KNOW YOU HAVE GIVEN UP SO MANY THINGS FOR ME, BUT DON'T ACT LIKE I HAVEN'T DONE THAT TOO!" Maggie replies shouting at her. "Look kids are not objects that you can give back if  it doesn't work out" Maggie said trying to calm herself down

"Maggie, I get why you're so afraid to have kids, believe me I do, but babe one day having kids might just be the best thing in our lives" Alex says confidently

"You're not getting my point, I DON'T WANT TO HAVE KIDS. END OF STORY" Maggie replies feeling like this was valentines day all over again. she was feeling like she isn't heard and she DOES NOT like it. "I'm going to leave and clear my head. I love you,I really do" Maggie says walking over to a crying Alex and kisses her on the forehead, tiptoeing a little

* * *

 

**Next morning**

Maggie knocks on the wooden door that led to many happy memories

"Maggie, I'm sorry" Alex opens the door hurriedly

Maggie steps in, feeling uncomfortable in her own home. Taking Alex's hand and pulls her to sit on the couch, "Danvers, you know I love you to the moon and back right." More of a statement then a question. Maggie was about to continue but was interrupted with Alex's sobs

"Please tell me you aren't going to say what I think you are" Alex ask with fear in her eyes 

"You, Alex Danvers, deserves SO much more than I can offer. I have too much baggage from my past and I'm not going to make you suffer because of my fears." Maggie says feeling her tears fall and her throat closing. 

She continues even though it hurts her "Alex, I got a call last night after our fight. It's about a job offer in Gothom, it comes with a promotion to captain. I can't turn it down. Being a captain is all i ever wanted, I wanted to prove my dad wrong and I did.He said that because I'm gay, I would never be happy or successful but I found an amazing woman and became a detective faster than anyone in the precinct ever has. Danvers, I need you to understand that I would never break your heart but maybe you should experience being with some other people other than me. I will always be your first love. This won't change anything. It hurts me so much, Alex, but as the saying goes, if you love something let it free. I promise that one day you will get someone who deserves you and cherishes you more than i ever did." Maggie sobs out as a pain start growing in her chests 

"I will love you forever. That being said, if who know, maybe in 5, 10 or even 20 years time you still feel the same about me, give me a call. I swear on my heart that forever belongs to you that I will come back in a heartbeat" Maggie cries out 

Alex is left speechless because she knows Maggie. Once she made up her mind there was no trying to change it.

"I love you, Maggie Sawyer" Alex says for what feels like the last time 

Maggie replies with a kiss that probably last for 5 minutes and finally says "I love you too, Alex Danvers... Forever"

"I will call you before coming over to get my stuff incase you don't want to see me" Maggie sighed out. 

With that she stood up and kissed Alex's cheeks for the last time and walked towards the door. she opened it as if she is leaving a piece of her heart inside. For the last time she looked over her shoulders and walked out.

* * *

**About 2 months later**

Alex and Kara stepped quietly into the beautifully built chapel. They were here for Iris West and Barry Allen’s wedding but to Alex’s dismay, she was flooded with thoughts and memories of Maggie Sawyer (of all people).

 

_“Hey babe, where do you want our wedding?”  Alex questioned her sleepy fiancée. With a playful groan, Maggie smiled against her pillow “Where do you want it?” The redhead caressed the detectives face, whispering “Anywhere you want.” Maggie turns around to face Alex. “Mags, I really mean it, where do you wanna have it?” Alex asked, slowly getting lost in the other girl’s eyes. Maggie laughs, heart booming with love. “Church?”_

 

  Alex sighs sadly. ‘No time to dwell, I’m here for a happy occasion’ she tried to convince herself. Everyone had been seated and the wedding doors opened. Iris walked through the wooden doors wearing an awfully stunning dress, fluttering gently as she went down the aisle with her father. Despite trying not to feel down, Alex’s heart ached solemnly at what it could have been.

* * *

Alex wanders through the crowded reception, leaving her sister to stuff as many potstickers in her mouth. “Hey! Alex,” the agent turned around to find the familiar voice belonging to Sara Lance, that time traveler from way back. “Hey, I haven’t seen you in a while” Alex replied. “Oh really? It felt like yesterday? Oh, wait that’s just me.” Sara waiting for the obviously confused redhead to respond. “Cause, you know, I’m a time traveler?” Alex realises this and says, “Oh god, I’m sorry, I’m a little out of it today.” The blonde cocks her head slightly, “You alright?” Alex laughs nervously. “Oh yeah, I get how you feel.” Sara paused to think shortly before cracking a smile, “How about we ditch the wedding and go for a drink?” “What about my sister, I-I can’t leave her alone here.” “Your sister will be fine, come on, it’ll get whatever’s on your mind off.” Then Alex thought maybe she could indulge just a bit. “Alright.”

* * *

“You know Sara, thanks for the treat.” Alex’s grin was lopsided from drinking a tiny bit too much. Sara shot her an endearing smile in return. The bar felt still for a moment. In a  _flash_ , the cute blonde had leaned in for a kiss which DEO agent had not anticipated. Her mind screamed not to kiss back but the whisky told her otherwise. 

* * *

 

  ***8 Years later***

Alex's POV 

Well let me tell you about the last 7 years

  1. Went to a wedding and got salty about it  (✓)
  2. Met a nice girl at the reception (✓)
  3. Got drunk and kissed said girl (✓)



I also started dating this amazing girl at first, and when J'onn decided to go on a extended leave to mars, I took over, that's when my girlfriend at that time, Willa, decided to cheat on me with some girl she met through tinder. After 2 years of dating, that was such a waste of 2 years. she wasn't even good in bed. Lucky for me, she wasn't working in the law enforcement career. Even though I was trying to move on, the day Maggie left still leaves a hole in my heart. I decided to not get into any relationship for at least a year and concentrate on running the DEO smoothly. I met this amazing girl, while on a case. Funny enough, we met through our jobs, her name is Lindsey and she is a liaison agent with the FBI. She tried making a move on me but i turned her down thousands of times but after maybe what felt like the millionth time she was asking, i decided to just give her a chance. That date was one of the most memorable dates. After that, we dated for about 3 years. We decided ti break up mutually because i was promoted to head of DEO when J'onn decided to stay on mars. We both agreed that me dating her would seem very wrong. We are still friends till this day though 

Even though I have gone through 3 relationships and maybe a handful of one night stands due to excessive drinking and a number of dates,I still can't forgive myself for not fighting harder for Maggie. After getting the promotion,I decided that having kids would be a bad idea. Maggie seemed to have a point there. She and I stayed in contact for a while but decided that it was a bad idea if she ever wanted me to move on. It has been 7 years since I last talked to Maggie but for the last few months I can't seem to stop thinking about her.

* * *

 

General POV  

Alex paced around the room while holding her phone in her hands. She was contemplating whether she should call her ex lover or not. "What if she didn't mean that she would love me forever" she thought out loud 

Right when she decided it was a terrible idea to call Maggie, Kara came in with bags full of food and shouted "JUST CALL HER" 

"How did you know" Alex asked confused 

"Super hearing remember? I heard your pacing and heart rate from like a mile away" Kara said rolling her eyes

"I don't think that's a good idea kara" Alex sighed out

"Just do it! you've been thinking about it for way too long" Kara tried convincing her sister

"Fineee i'll call her right after you leave" Alex said knowing that she needed privacy 

Right when Alex said that, Kara flew out the balcony 

"Oh she's fast" Alex looked at her sister fly out

She picked up her phone and searched on her phones contact list "Maggie Sawyer"

She picked up after 5 rings "Sawyer" Maggie answered not looking at the caller. she answered with so much confidence 

Alex couldn't answer immediately

"hello?" Maggie ask confused 

"Maggie" Alex finally answered with a sigh of relief 

"Alex?" Maggie said with so much confusion in her voice 

"Please come home?" All Alex could do now was hope

"Alex are you sure?" Maggie trying to make sure Alex was very certain she wanted her back

"Maggie I am as sure as the day I told you I love you" Alex said confidently 

"I'm on my way, Danvers" Maggie finally feeling her heart fill again   

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because @Meyonnotgamer and I will miss Sanvers with all our hearts. Hopefully this will give everyone the ending they deserve


End file.
